Mooglenyan
is a Rank A, Restoration-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he's a Rank S Yo-kai. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. Biology As his name implies, Mooglenyan is a Jibanyan with the characteristics of a Moogle, a popular creature and mascot of the ''Final Fantasy series. Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 * Head to Gloombell Forest and give a Staminum, Staminum Alpha, or Oddball Toadstool to either Rocky Badboya or Mochismo. If the player is lucky, a Kupo Nut will fall from the tree. * Once a Kupo Nut has been acquired, attempt to cross the river in Gloombell Forest. A cutscene will start that introduces Mooglenyan. Mooglenyan will then proceed to tell the player that he can't find his friends. * Talk to Mooglenyan and start the quest "Fantastic Find!" * Search around Gloombell Forest to find all five missing Mooglenyans. Rotate the camera with the L and R buttons to help the player find them. * The first missing Mooglenyan can be found next to the tree south of where the player starts the quest. * The second missing Mooglenyan can be found in the northeast corner of Gloombell Forest near the Eyepo. * The third missing Mooglenyan can be found in the northwest corner of Gloombell Forest. * The fourth missing Mooglenyan is near the swing set and the rocks. He is looking at a teddy bear. * The fifth missing Mooglenyan is in a crib south of Rocky Badboya. * After finding all five missing Mooglenyans, talk to the Mooglenyan with the quest icon over his head. Upon talking to him, Mooglenyan will give the player his Yo-kai Medal, and the quest will be completed. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble During the Mooglenyan Slingshot Battle event, the player could get Kupo Nuts. Using the Kupo Nut will take the player to a map called Fantasy Forest. The map contains a single stage with Mooglenyan. The player has to beat Mooglenyan on this stage for a chance to befriend him. During the Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Collaboration event, Mooglenyan can be fought on Hidden Stage One on the second event map. During this event, the player would unlock Hidden Stage One by beating Stage 21 with Chocobonyan's Soultimate. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Evolution Fusion Quotes *'Befriended:' "Kupo! Let's be friends! I'll share my moogle magic with you!" *'Loafing:' "Rest time! Kupo!" *'Receiving food (favourite):' "There it is! Kupo!" *'Receiving food (normal):' "Thanks. Kupo!" *'Receiving food (disliked):' "Ku...po...!" *'Being traded:' "How did I get here, kupo? Must have been moogle magic!" Etymology "Mooglinyan" and "Mooglenyan" is a combination of Moogle and nyan. Trivia *Mooglenyan does not have a real life medal counterpart. *Mooglenyan is a reference to the Moogle, the second mascot of the Final Fantasy ''series. **In the English version of ''Yo-kai Watch 3, the name of Mooglenyan's Soultimate, Finally Fantasmagic, is a reference to its home series. *Mooglenyan's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 3 are: Hurdy, Gurdy, Horne, and Sorbet, which are the names of four of the six Moogle Siblings in Final Fantasy XII. *Mooglenyan is one of two Yo-kai in Yo-kai Watch 3 involved with the ''Final Fantasy XIV x Yo-kai Watch ''event. The other Yo-kai is Chocobonyan. In other languages Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Crossover Characters Category:Charming Tribe Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ice Cream Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Final Fantasy Crossover Characters Category:Male Characters